Down the Rabbit Hole and Into Neverland
by Tsubasagirl
Summary: Fionna and Finn are brother and sister. Living in an empty house with no parents, Fionna quickly grows up to take care of him. When Finn chases a rabbit and she goes and runs after him, the two fall down the rabbit hole, and somehow wake up in the famous Neverland. Now trying to get back home, Fionna has to deal with pirates, princes, and flying boys.
1. Prologue

**I put the rabbit hole and Neverland together on purpose~ :3**

**My first fanfic for Adventure Time ever! Eeeee, I'm so excited! (So, I'm sure this idea has been implied in other stories, but what the heck? XD) Pairings are still undecided, but I'll put up a poll ;D have fun reading! So yeah, I mixed a few elements of Alice and Wonderland and Peter Pan, just to mix things up a bit.**

* * *

.:PROLOGUE:.

* * *

Fionna, wearing a white hat with bunny ears, strolled through the backyard of her home, in search of her younger brother, Finn. These two were like twins, both in appearance and personalities.

_Ugh, where the heck is he? _She scowled at the thought. Their parents died mysteriously three years ago, leaving her to take care of her brother, and also a house already paid off for them. She had to grow up quickly to take care of him, but once in a while, she'd cause chaos alongside him. But there was the family friend, Peppermint, who stopped by and checked up on them.

She needed to find Finn though, he had been out a bit longer than normal.

Their backyard was _huge_, a field of tall grass, and a line of trees growing off in the distance. "Finn!" She called out. "Where are you?!"

Nothing.

She groaned and weaved her way into the field of grass that went up to her knees, stirring a few insects, sending them flying.

As she continued to walk, she heard the grass around her shift. Whipping around, she saw Finn emerge from the grasses, exclaiming, "Finn Sneak Attack!" He jumped into the air, ready to tackle his sister.

"What the—"Fionna grunted and fell into the grass, Finn now sitting on top of her. "Hey! That was so not cool!" She protested as she shoved the ten-year-old boy off. She was sixteen. Fionna blew a few strands of her blonde hair away from her face as she got up.

Finn burst out in laughter. "I got you!" He mused. Just like his sister, he wore a white cap, with bear ears instead. His blonde hair was tucked away underneath.

Scowling, she bent down and pinched his nose and then flicked his forehead. "You had me scared! You've been here out all this time just to scare the life outta me?"

He mewled in pain and swatted her hand away. "Yeah!"

"Ugh," she reeled her head back. "C'mon." She said as she gestured to the house with her head.

"Why do I have to go back inside with you?" He pouted.

"Because you've been out too and besides," she folded her arms. "Peppermint got your favorite snack." She mused. He was a nice man, always carrying peppermints with him. That's where he got his name, since Fionna never bothered to learn his name, and peppermint sounded cooler when she was younger. He didn't protest against the name anyways. He was a like a father figure to the two.

"Ice cream?!" Finn jumped up with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Yeah. He stopped by a few minutes ago." She grinned, "And I'll eat it all before you get a spoonful." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Nuh-uh!" He protested as he started to dart for the house, Fionna jogging behind him.

As the two scrambled up the steps to the porch, where a bowl of ice sat, Fionna caught a glimpse of something white and fuzzy, but her train of thought was interrupted when Finn held up the bowl in triumph. "Hah! I _told_ you I'd get the ice cream first!"

"You never said anything like that, goofball," she grinned and snatched the bowl with ease. Finn gasped and yelled.

"Gimme the ice cream!" He started to jump for it, failing miserably as Fionna held it up in the air, much higher than he could reach. A victorious smile curled her lips. "C'mon, Fi!" He pouted.

"Aw, c'mon, put up a fight!" She teased as she held the bowl in front of him and took a bite of the vanilla ice cream.

An animalistic screech came from Finn as he suddenly held up his hands like claws and lunged at her.

The two collided and Fionna stumbled backwards, the bowl went tumbling out of her hand. The bowl clattered onto the cement pavement, and the ice cream pooled out. "Oops…?" Fionna shrugged and put up a guilty smile.

"Ice cream monster-killer-witch!" Finn clamored as he ran up to the bowl of ice cream that lost hope of being eaten. "Look what you did!" He exclaimed as he pointed an accusing finger at her.

"What _I _did? You were the one who nearly tackled me!" Fionna protested.

"You took my ice cream away in the first place!" He countered as he picked up the bowl and waved it in her face.

"Ahh, stop being a princess. We have more inside," she pointed to the glass doors that led to the kitchen.

Finn pouted and slouched, sighing dramatically. When he placed the bowl on the table, he stopped and pointed off to one of the trees. "Hey, look!"

She lifted an eyebrow and followed his finger to spot a furry, white rabbit.

"Bunny!" He exclaimed. "Let's go chase it!"

Fionna looked at him quizzically. "Why? I thought you wanted ice cream—" her sentence was cut short when the small boy darted after the rabbit. That poor creature. "Finn! It's just a _rabbit_!" She exasperated.

When Finn didn't stop running, she cursed under her breath and ran after him. She watched the rabbit dart into the forest, with Finn not too far away. He ducked into the shrubs, and she did the same, making sure she didn't get whacked in the face with a low branch. Now she wished she wasn't wearing black flats and a skirt.

Following the laughter and screams of her younger brother, she weaved her way through the trees and shrubs. "Finn!" She yelled out. Honestly, sometimes he would bring disaster without knowing. He could get the both of them lost inside.

As she ran, she noticed that the green leaves and grass had a tint of blue. Due to the surplus amount of trees, the sun didn't peak through, only creating a soft blue-green glow from the top.

After nearly tripping over a root that protruded from the ground, she spotted the white bear cap near a large tree. She sighed and walked up to him. "What the heck! Don't go running off! Especially in here!"

"Stop being such a mom!" He protested as he searched around the tree, probably for the bunny.

She rolled her eyes and folded her arms, swatting a mosquito away from her arm in the process. "Well, I can't help it! Anyways, let's get out of here, before I forget which way we came from…"_And before Peppermint comes back and starts to freak out. _ She looked around, making sure she knew which bush she stumbled through.

"I could've sworn I saw it sitting here!" Finn muttered to himself as he circled the tree as if like a confused dog.

"Finn, it's just a rabbit! We can find one later…"

"You always ruin the fun, why can you just—" a scream came from the young boy's mouth as he descended down a hole that was tucked away behind a large tree root. The hole was the size of a hula-hoop.

"Finn!" Fear instantly swallowed her. She could still hear his screams lingering from the hole. "Oh my God!" She exclaimed as she quickly went to the hole. It was pitch black, and she couldn't see him. Before tears could threaten to fall, she quickly jumped down without a second thought.

_He has to be okay! He _has_ to be okay! _

She could hear his screams below her. She wished she would fall _faster_! "Hang on, Finn!" She shivered at the cold wind encasing her and looked up. The light was slowly vanishing.

_How far does this go?! _She looked down, but saw nothing. Just black. "Must me dreaming!" She muttered to herself.

Eventually, she could no longer hear the screams of the boy and she immediately thought the worse. "Finn!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, not caring if her throat would be hurting in the morning, that is if she ever lived to see morning.

After minutes of screaming, she stopped and let gravity do the rest. She closed her eyes, letting the cold, cold wind brush against her body, feeling herself being pulled down deeper and deeper.

* * *

**Just a ridiculously short chapter, might as well be a prologue. So yeah, this is a mix of Alice and Wonderland, trust me though, the rabbit hole was the only thing that will be Alice in Wonderland related. Neverland will technically be the world of Aaa in a sense.. I'm just trying to pick out the roles for the guys now.**

**Thanks for reading! And check out my poll so you can pick who Fionna will be paired up with! Your reviews will mean a lot to me! ^^**

**-Jen**


	2. Flying

**POLL IS CLOSED thanks for voting~**

**Woow, I didn't expect so many responses to who Fionna will be paired up with! But now I'm here to say that it will be FIOLEE :3 So, for clarity:**

**Yes, I know that the rabbit hole is Alice in Wonderland, and the second star on the right is Neverland. There's a reason for that, but I'm not gonna tell you ;)**

**Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! I had some fun typing this up! **

**I don't own Adventure Time or anything of its characters!**

* * *

.:CHAPTER ONE: FLYING:.

* * *

Her head hurt. So much. She could feel the blood pounding through her head, and the back of her head felt tender.

_Ugh, I need an icepack…I must've fallen out of bed._

A small voice called out her name in the black void. "—ionna! Fi—! Fionna!" It echoed through the space around her. She looked around, to find the source, but she couldn't see anything past her own hand.

_I'm asleep…Finn wants me up._ She closed her eyes and shut her eyes tight for a good five seconds before opening them again. Light poured into her eyes, only increasing her headache. Fionna blinked rapidly to let the light soften on her eyes. Her hand immediately went to her aching head, brushing her fingers over the tender spot. But what didn't feel was the pillow that was supposed to be under her head. Instead, it was cool grass. Probably from the morning dew.

_I hit my head and slept out here?! _She immediately sat up, nearly smashing heads with her brother, who was kneeling over her.

The two screamed, and a few startled birds flew from their spots on the trees. Fionna backed up until she met a tree and sighed. "Don't scare me like that!"

"I wasn't trying to, stupid!" Finn protested as he held up his hands in defense. "I was trying to wake you up for _forever_!" He flailed his hands at the last word.

"Ugh, stop screaming…I think I hit my head," she grumbled as she rubbed her throbbing head. "I told you _not_ to go after that stupid rabbit! And now we got hit on the head and slept out all night! Peppermint is gonna kill us!"

"But Fi—"

"No," she sighed and got up with help thanks to the tree. "We need to get back." She said firmly but with a delicate look.

"Fi—" her brother protested.

"What is it?" She groaned.

"This isn't our forest!" He finally exclaimed as he pointed to the trees and all of the vegetation around.

She furrowed her brows. "This wasn't our forest to begin with…"

"No! Look! Look!" He then pointed to the vines that hung down from the trees, and the leafy shrubs. Those weren't the plants that could be usually found at their home.

"What?" She walked up to the vines to inspect it. "This can't be real…" she shook her head.

"But it is! Watch!" He gave her a punch to the side.

"Ow! Hey! I'm already hurt, doofus!" She rubbed her side and shoved him away. Hurt. You couldn't get hurt in dreams. If it wasn't for another nearby tree, she would've collapsed. How was this possible? They fell _down _a rabbit hole… and appear in a different forest? Before she could think that they fell to _China_, she heard her brother exclaim, "It's like Wonderland! Or…or something like that!"

"Wonderland…? But wouldn't we be in that weird hallway with the glass table and key?"

He shrugged. It was a story that they both loved to read, that and Peter Pan.

"Besides, there isn't a tropical forest in Wonderland," she added. "We need to find a clearing, something other than trees."

"And where do you think we should go?" Finn sassed.

She smacked him lightly on the head. "Well, you got us into this mess! You just _had_ to chase that bunny! And now Peppermint is going to freak out, call the police and we'll start all kinds of drama!"

He started to tear up, and she wasn't sure if they were real or not. She took in a breath and collected herself. "Listen, sorry for snapping at you, but let's just get home." She said gently.

Finn just nodded. A pang of guilt stabbed through Fionna and she hesitated for a moment. "C'mon. I bet there's a bowl of ice cream waiting for you!" She assured.

A small grin curled his lips. "Let's go then!" He said.

As Fionna started to pass the first few leafy bushes, a face appeared right in front of her. Their noses could've been touching. She let out a scream and backed up a few feet.

"Haha," he made a toothy grin at her. He had a light green tint to his skin, and his messy black hair was swaying as he laughed. "You should've seen your face!" He flipped right-side up and propped his hands underneath his head, as if his elbows were on an invisible table. He hovered five feet over the ground, his stomach facing down and his legs were bent upwards. Wearing dark blue jeans and a plaid shirt, he added, "You two are pretty loud."

Fionna was holding her heart, trying to calm down, while her brother stared in amazement of the guy who was somehow floating in air. Finn eyes sparkled. "How did you do that?! Teach _me_ how to fly!" He exclaimed. He was the _complete_ opposite of Fionna.

"You see a random guy pop up, upside down and you're _amazed_?! He gave me a heart attack!" She fumed.

The guy laughed again and looked at her with his red eyes. "You get scared easily, don'tchya?" He tilted his head to the side in curiosity.

"Agh," she reeled her head back in frustration. "I think I hit my head too hard…" she mumbled.

"Hey, hey, mister!" Finn exclaimed. "How can you fly?!"

Fionna wanted to roll her eyes.

The guy blinked and looked at him. He flipped onto his back, now looking at Finn upside-down. "Well, it's pretty easy." He grinned. "I can teach you and your friend if you want!"

"She isn't my friend! She's my sister! And don't teach her! She'll just ruin the fun!"

"Excuse me?" She lifted an eyebrow. "At least I have the common sense that says that we should really get back home!"

"Where are you two from?" The guy asked.

"From the rabbit hole!" Finn answered.

"What rabbit hole?"

"Uhh…" Finn looked at Fionna for an answer, but she shrugged in response. "Dunno…" he shrugged.

"And why do you wanna go home?"

_Honestly, is this guy filled with questions?! _"Because we have to!" Fionna responded.

"Why?"

"Because Peppermint will freak out!"

"Who's Peppermint?"

"Oh my God," she exasperated.

The guy asked Finn, chuckling. "Does she always get mad?"

"Yup," Finn popped the 'p' in the end. "So, where are we?"

"Neverland! Where no one grows up!" He exclaimed.

The two siblings looked at each other. "Neverland?" Fionna muttered. "But we fell down a rabbit hole…!"

"Ah, man, you must've really knocked your head or something! There's no rabbit hole!" The guy said as he leaned back, right-side up and folded his arms. It was like he was lounging in a chair.

"Oh! So, what's your name?" Finn asked.

"Marshall. Marshall Lee." He said with an arrogant grin.

Finn furrowed his brows. Both he and his sister knew that there was a Peter Pan… not a Marshall.

"Well…I'm Finn!" He pointed to Fionna. "That dumb-dumb is Fionna!"

"Hey!" She flicked him on the forehead. "You were the one who got us into this mess!"

"Ohh, I should introduce you to everyone else!" Marshall exclaimed. He immediately floated to the top of the trees. "C'mon slow pokes!"

"We can't fly, genius!" She yelled after him.

Marshall floated down without rustling the leaves and sighed. His feet still weren't touching the ground, but it was close to it. "Man, it would be nice if Lord or Lady was here," he grumbled. "Oh well. Let's go!"

"Woo!" Finn exclaimed as the two started to head off. Fionna blinked and shook her head, quickly walking with the two.

"Hey! How can you just easily follow a complete stranger?!" Fionna scolded Finn.

"He can fly!" Protested Finn.

She gave him a look. "So?!"

"And this is Neverland! It's so cool!"

"Yeah it is! We can show you two the pirates, the hideout, the mermaids!" Marshall added with a grin.

"Whoa, whoa," she shook her head. "We need to get home."

"No we don't!" Finn whined.

"_Yes_ we _do_."

Marshall pouted, something that the blonde girl thought was a bit cute. "Aww, stay for a little while?"

"Pleeeeeeaaaase?" Finn gave her the puppy dog eyes.

Sighing, she finally gave in. "Fine, fine. But after that we'll need to leave. Peppermint is probably worried sick!"

The two boys rejoiced and laughed, Fionna smiled at the two and the three kept on walking, well Marshall was the only one floating.

…

When they finally got to Hangman's Tree, Fionna was the first to, be pushed, down the slide. She screamed as the slide went into sharp twists and turns, something that wasn't helping her headache. She held onto her bunny cap before she tumbled out from the bottom of the slide, landing on a fur pelt.

"Ughh…" she groaned and rubbed her head. Finn's nearby screams of joy were heard and he eventually flew out of the slide and on top of Fionna.

"Haha! That was so much fun!" Finn cheered.

She let out another groan and quickly shoved him off of her. Before she could stand, another female voice sounded and she was quickly brought up to her feet.

"Oh, sweet child! Are you alright? Mama's gonna take care of you, girl!" The woman said in a rush and tried to dust off a shocked Fiona. The woman standing before her had a dark complexion, wearing a spotted white and orange cat suit, with cat ears and a bushy tail.

Marshall eventually slide down the slide, flying off at the end to hover over the ground again. "Hey, Cake! Look what I've found! Two more people to join us!" He laughed.

Another guy bounded into the room. "Ooohhh, lemme see!" He said. He wore a yellow-orange dog suit with ears and a stubby tail. He looked at Finn and pulled the boy up to his feet. The guy eyed Finn a bit before shrinking down to his size, looking like a ten-year-old and slinging an arm over Finn's shoulder. "Yeah, I dig him."

_Shrink. How—?! _Fionna rubbed her head. "Am I the only one who's freaking out at everything so far?"

"Yeah!" Finn added.

"That was a rhetorical question!"

"Anyways," Marshall spoke over the bickering siblings. "That's Jake and Cake." He looked at the two. "And this is Fionna and Finn! They apparently fell from a rabbit hole."

"Way to make us sound like idiots…" Fionna muttered.

"Oh, are you alright honey? Maybe I should get you some water! Or, or—!"

"Easy Cake, don't overwhelm the girl!" Marshall warned.

"I just need to sit down…" Fionna muttered.

Cake immediately plopped Fionna into a chair, covered in a bear's pelt. First impression: Cake seemed like a doting mother, or something of the sort.

"Man, they even have the animal hats! They should stick with us!" Jake exclaimed.

"Yeah! I'll stay!" Finn added.

The two high-fived. Wow, their friendship blossomed quickly.

"Not forever if that's what you were thinking!" Fionna added.

Finn sighed. "Aww, c'mon! It's amazing here!"

"Hey! Marshall found new people!" Another guy exclaimed from the far corner. Marshall stood triumphantly, a smirk curling his lips. Everyone's eyes flickered to guy who shouted out. He had an orange tint to his skin, and his hair was orange, like fire. He wore an orange, a different shade, fox suit.

_Everyone here is like a freaking rainbow! _She shook her head in disbelief.

"That's Flame Prince," Marshall added for Finn and Fionna's sake.

The guy was now standing near Fionna. Flame Prince smiled lightly at her. "So are you guy really royalty?!" Finn exclaimed. It was like he was taken to the toy store, completely stricken with amazement and curiosity.

"Eh," Flame Prince shrugged. "It sounds cool."

"Well, I'm Finn that that dumb—"

"I'm Fionna." She said quickly. There was no way she was going to let him finish that sentence twice in one day.

"Ahh, enough with greetings! I gotta show you around Neverland!" Marshall exclaimed.

"But I can't fly…"

"Don't worry, sugar. Lord and Lady will take care of that!" Cake assured.

"Who's Lord and Lady?" Asked Finn.

As if triggered by the names, two sparks fluttered into view. A bit larger than fireflies. Before Fionna could start flipping out, Finn exclaimed. "Ohh! Is it them!?" The two sparks landed on the nearby table.

"Yep!" Cake immediately flocked to the table and shrunk down to the height of about five inches and immediately hugged one of them. Jake did the same.

_Agh, both of them can shrink and grow? Why am I not surprised?_

One of them, who was dressed in nothing but black and white clothing, and another who was basically a living rainbow.

Both of them were fairies.

Cake whispered in Lord's ear and he nodded, flying over to Fionna, he circled above her head a few times and a shower of gray sparkles covered and ran down Fionna's head. She tried her best to not sneeze.

"Now just think of any happy thought!" Marshall mused.

Fionna held back a roll of her eyes and thought about the time when she snatched Finn's bowl away. She smiled at the thought and she immediately started to hover above the chair.

Finn widened his eyes. "No fair! Me next! Me next!"

Lady flitted to where Finn was and did the same Lord did. Only the dust was a variation of rainbow colors. Finn screwed his eyes shut and popped his eyes open, he flew a few feet over the ground. "This is so cool!" He laughed.

"Oh! We should go on an adventure!" Finn added. He pointed to Flame Prince, "You! You're coming with me!"

Flame Prince blinked and then he nodded. "Alright!" Flame Prince grinned.

Both fairies sprayed fairy dust on everyone, except Marshall, and eventually everyone was hovering.

A hatch opened, letting sunlight pour in.

"Woo! Let's go!" Finn exclaimed as he shot up into the air, still a bit wobbly. Everyone else followed suit.

Marshall grabbed Fionna's arm and led her up. "Let them have their fun! I'll show you the cool places! Like Skull Rock! And maybe we can mess with Gumbutt and his pirates!" He laughed.

"W-what?! Pirates?!" She exclaimed as she tried to not look down. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Finn, Flame Prince, Jake and the small speck, probably Lady flying off in a different direction.

"Relax! They're so dumb!" He grinned and led her further away from the hideout.

Fionna had no choice but to let him lead her. He was a better flyer than she was. She tightened her grip on him without knowing.

* * *

**Adventure! Haha ;) So for clarity, Marshall is basically playing the role as Peter Pan, Gumball is Captain Hook, kind of, and Lady and Lord are fairies. And Cake and Lord are with Fionna and Marshall btw. **

**So, hoped you enjoyed this chapter! And yes, I know that they fell down the rabbit hole and into Neverland, again, I have a reason for that, if you didn't see my earlier hint about it in my first author note. **

**-Jen**


End file.
